The Bad Room
by FanFreak2002
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by the story The Attic by Wade Kenny. Pretty angsty so have an open mind.


I sat in the room silent. Police officers came and went rambling on with their questions. It didn't matter what I said, I'd still come out as the bad guy in all this, just like always. How'd I end up here? I knew how, I just couldn't believe it. It was that whore's fault. Sarah Walkins, I gave her shelter and love, and all I asked in return was for her to remain with me. I just wanted to look at her for the rest of my days. She reminded me of my angel. With her brown hair, clear hazel eyes, and flawless skin. Her worried personality, and focus for all the rules, she was just like my Casey.

__

**Five Months Earlier:**

Sarah came to me with no where to go. She was going to the community college about ten miles away from my apartment. She wanted to become a D.A., but apparently her mother wasn't fond of the profession, and booted her daughter out on the harsh streets. I allowed her to stay in the guest room on the second floor, Casey's old domain. I let Sarah have it all, well, except Casey's room. I wasn't ready for her to see that yet.

I could tell from the start Sarah was exceptionally shy, not like my Casey, who would do anything to become the center of attention. But still I found the similiarities of their appearance to be uncanny, and I couldn't help but to be attracted to her. She looked around the den, awestruck, probably because I hadn't found a purpose for cleaning it for a good while. I shrugged it off though, her ungratefulness.

"Who's this?" she asked. I looked up, and smiled. It was a picture of Casey and me together. It seemed like a lifetime ago, to be seventeen again. But fifty years can weigh you down. "That was my soulmate." "Was?" "Yes, she passed away a very long time ago." "I'm so sorry." "It's alright, things like that happen everywhere, everyday." I know I had a grim smile on my face, but how was I supposed to look?

_**"Look at that Derek," Casey said excitedly, pointing to the Christmas tree in the center of the town. He just shrugged, "It's nice." "It's beautiful." Derek grabbed Casey's chin roughly, making her look up at him, "No, you're beautiful, that tree's just nice." She smiled, touching the spots where he had grabbed her, sure they were going to bruise like the others. Even so she took his hand in hers, and led him home.**_

Weeks had gone by, and everything began to change. Sarah had made new "friends" and hung out with them in most of her spare time. She wouldn't even talk to me. But it was going to change after tonight.

(Third Person POV)

Sarah had felt something poke her in the arm, but dismissed it as her drowsiness took over her. It seemed like days when she had last been awake, and tried to roll over only to find that she couldn't. She looked up, and saw that she was chained to the bed. Derek came in soon after with a breakfast tray, and a small box. "Why are you doing this?" He smiled, "You know why." Sarah sobbed, frightened. "Don't cry." He tried to wipe the tears from her face, only to have her bite his fingers. His smiled faded, as he went over to the box. "Where am I?" He smiled again, and it scared her to the edge. "This was Casey's room." He went over to the closet, opening it slowly, to reveal a decaying skeleton, propped up against the door. And Sarah's screams rattled the house.

I'm not letting you leave Casey." Derek locked the door, and slammed her onto the bed. "You can't keep me here." "Watch me." He took the ropes from the closet, and began to bound her to her own bed. She kicked, punched, and bit, but to no avail. "Please Derek, you can find someone else. I can't take this anymore." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and he licked them away, savoring their salty taste. "Don't cry love." He kissed her roughly, tasting the metallic taste of her blood flowing into his mouth. "People will come looking for me," she stated. Derek took a gag from the dresser. "I'll take care of them love," he said tenderly as he put the gag into her mouth.

"She tried to leave me, just like you were about to, but just like her I stopped you from making that horrid decision. My love she's been dead about thirty years. I miss her so, but you, you're the closet thing I have to her now." He took the box, revealing the old gag that he bounded to her. Next showing one of Casey's favorite perfume, that he liked to spray from time to time. He sprayed it all around the room inhaling the lavender vanilla scent. He disrobed himself, and Sarah's eyes widened. He laid next to her stroking the insides of her thighs. "She wanted to leave me, because she thought I was going insane. Can you imagine?" He went down on her, lapping at her folds. Sarah whined in agony. He soon resurfaced. "You even taste like her." He nibbled on her ear. She shuddered as she felt him enter her. He pounded into her relentlessly, over and over repeating. "Why can't you understand?"

"Please Derek," she was begging, a last resort. He smacked her, "Shut up." "Let me go." "Why and let you leave me?" He removed his belt. "Why do you make me do this to you? Why can't you just understand?" His belt began flailing onto her. It was brutal torture, the blood began to spurt, and soon Casey stopped fighting it, she stopped moving altogether. It made Derek stop his actions. "Casey? Casey?!?" He began shaking her, then choking her, then he finally started to cry.

(Derek's POV Again)

People were becoming suspicious. I had to get rid of her, but I couldn't. Not like I lost my Casey. Before I could even conjure up a plan it was over, everything. Sarah was set free, and here I am keeping silent to defend myself. And alone. But I can tell you now, I'm not guilty of a damn thing, except loving too much.

**Author's note – I was thinking maybe to make a bit of a prequel to this where it's just about him, and Casey going through all this. But I need reviews telling me what you think about it.**


End file.
